Ramblings
by Lady Neeva
Summary: Letters fro and to Coruscant and Naboo, via the sisters Naberrie, Sola and Padmé. Their disscussions involve disastrous hairstyles, cake, and mostly, life's mischiefs.
1. Chapter I: Padmé Amidala

Ramblings

24 BY

Dear Sola and Aira,

I totally abhor my life. My tailor 'accidently' made my green senate gown a few shades too dark, so now it looks slightly like poodoo. ( Or that new tunic Anakin bought.) My hair looks like a mess, mainly because my goddamn hairdresser did a really messy topknot on the top of my head instead of a shitty COMET KNOT.

Sola, I'm kind of sorry that I'm cussing. Aira, I think you're actually quite pleased that I'm actually cussing, since you do that all the time. ( Considering the last time you had a argument with with that Gungan. About twenty of the swear words that came out of your mouth, 80% I have never heard of before. I am really impressed.

As for the senate… they had this thing going on about the separatists in the senate. I got so bored that I didn't really listen. But Cordé had the whole thing Holotaped for me, so I'll listen to it later.

I have some Mood Swings from PMS this week, so I'm kind of grumpy today. That, and I defiantly need to hire a new hairdresser and tailor.

Best Wishes,

Padmé Naberrie

P.S. Aira, I got your chocolate cake from the mail. It was really delicious. ( Though it was slightly bitter. Oh well) How did you make it? I want to send the recipe to Dormé.


	2. Chapter II: Sola Naberrie

Padmé,

I suppose that the messy (curse!) top knot is some sort of new trend. Ironically, just last week I was at the beauty parlour and requested the same comet knot. Hear this: Not only did she create knots in my hair, but she also managed to fry six inches off it. I wanted to kick her and fling over the Virdugo Plunge, but that will of course fuel a scandal and 'The Silent Treatment' from Mom.

Also last week, Aira kneed the Administrator (You've guessed it! Yep, it's her ex-the one that broke up with her in a phone call and then she called him an scruffy prick who was so destitute that he had to lick off the floor in order to support himself (ouch), thus breaking off their relationship by hurling his life day gift to her-the all-new SmartCom5-on the ground. Yep-_that _ex). Well, Mom's giving her the specialty Silent Treatment, and I mean the hardcore type-no acknowleding, no eye contact, and worst of all, _no talking_. Dad ain't too thrilled either.

To distract herself (for lack of a better word), Aira took up baking. I know what you're thinking: She took after Great-Grammy Naberrie, aka the old, cursing lady whom once declared that Aira was her ugliest grandchild because sis refused to ingest kiwi for a specific (and utterly Aira) reason: she didn't want to end up looking like Great-Grammy. The same Grammy's Mimi rested her soul on Fool's Day, which could be rated as the worst day to die (Remember how everyone thought that it was a joke?), besides Life Day. Then again, it was probably considered the best Fool's Day of Aira's life, for that matter.

Which brings me to the chocolate cake. I'm astonished (Stop that eye-rolling!) that it even got delivered to Coruscant in one complete piece. A load of things didn't , such as the jewel-fruit pen mother made me send to you (Thank gods it didn't), as well as other assorted souvenirs that she picked up from her annivarsity on Mon Calamari with Dad. The pen didn't even work, as a matter of fact. Or you can say that Dad's being spoiling me with blair pens since grade school. Beats that semester in university when I was the only student pursuing a degree in Gunganese. Three hours a week being the only student in an eerily empty classroom + forced conversations with the professor = burned into my memory. The irony is that I, despite the semester and all that good stuff, never really learned Gunganese. I guess (including university) life can be summed up as "sometimes good, and sometimes-such as spending an semester never really learning Gunganese, or even worse, spending another watching an twelve standard hour holomovie on...metaphysics, then penning an five hundred page essay on it, then reciting it in front of an paltry class of twelve-atrocious. Thank gods that I still had fifty blair pens left over from grad school or I've never made it.

But then I'm rambling, and no one likes that, so here's a image of a duck scratching itself:

(see profile)

And Aira's 'original' recipe:

"Tell Dormé to add cauliflower to _her_ famous chocolate cake recipe, bake the ingredients for thirty standard minutes, and _voilà!_ See ya if you're brave enough to try it!"

May the Gods be with you!

_**Sola**** Naberrie (Not Jared!)**_

P.S. You were asleep during Senate meetings?! Sneaky, sneaky Padmé. Well, I learn more and more about my little sis during galactic sessions every day: 1. Thou shalt not take off shoes during Senate sessions, 2. Thou shalt not dump a bucket of water on the head of the representative from Alderrean...

P.P.S. Who wouldn't be aggravated by an Gungan? *"Yousa Fraidee frog!" Well, _that_ needed no translation. *Out with him over the Virdugo Plunge*

P.P.S. Wait a minutes, what's-!

* * *

><p>*"You coward!"<p> 


End file.
